


Celsus Speaks

by Rider_of_Spades



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age Swap, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Character Study, F/M, Female Xanxus, Varia Arc (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Varia Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_of_Spades/pseuds/Rider_of_Spades
Summary: Because Tsunayoshi will always be a reluctant challenger, no matter what the situation.An AU in which the Vongola Tenth Generation are all ten years older and Varia, and the Varia are all ten years younger and Guardians.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	1. The Excerpt

**Author's Note:**

> Titus Cornelius Celsus was of the Roman Empire under Gallienus's reign, during the Crisis of the Third Century. He was reputedly an unremarkable man of good morals, who lived a quiet life -until he was suddenly proclaimed emperor by an important general and the proconsul of his province.

He didn’t understand why his old man had to pass him his half of the heirlooms. Yes, perhaps the rumours were true that their blood could be traced to the Primo, from some half-sister of a cousin who’d married into the Sawada house. But Sawada “Tsuna” Tsunayoshi would be willing to bet his favourite scotch that it wasn’t prevalent enough to grant him immunity from the ancient safety measures on the Vongola Sky Ring. Unless Iemitsu believed the allure of the glory enough to… dissuade Tsuna from the comfort of his position?

Though, even if the useless deadbeat were still fool enough to entertain such ideas, it still wouldn’t explain the orders from Uncle.

_Nono_ , Tsuna reminded himself firmly. _Vongola Nono._ His affection for his childhood hero had no place in business.

He sighed and replaced the incomplete rings in the box, locking them in the deepest vault under the Varia stronghold. Best to retire instead of stewing fruitlessly on this. Perhaps more light could be shed on the matter tomorrow with Takeshi’s return.

……

Then he sees her, and sees _everything._

Takeshi, bless his soul, often had a unique approach to describing things, no thanks to the accident that had scrambled his brain’s wiring. As such, it was always preferred that he carried a few spy cameras, instead of forcing the Rain Squad captain to endure the humiliation of a traditional oral report.

Which meant that he was observing a truly unadulterated record of her and her Guardians. Her _so-called_ Guardians. How in the blazes did these children come so far while nursing such arrogance? Sure, they were pretty strong as fighters –or would be with some solid training and a few years. Hadn’t the Cradle Affair taught them _anything?_

And where on earth had she found such ridiculously brash young upstarts? As far as he knew, she had attended an all-girl’s school before inciting the whole fiasco. He winced as Takeshi thrashed the sword-wielding one with painstaking ease onscreen. Thank god his subordinate had inherited Tyr’s title in a fair, officialised fight; the aging retiree didn’t need hot-blooded amateurs like these disturbing his peace.

Regarding the principessa herself (as the blonde boy put it), he was sad to say that the reputation preceding her had been dwarfed by the reality. Either that, or her famed temper had actually festered within the last two years. Which wasn’t surprising, given the permanent and extensive scarring she’d received at her father’s hands; any daughter would throw a fit and Cinzia was not known for forgiveness. He might’ve felt more sorry for her had he not heard of the damages her mess had inflicted on both the family’s finances and prestige, as well as witnessed his boss’s guilt and hurt. _Still_ witnessed the guilt and hurt. The old man might’ve resumed his unfailing fortitude and charisma on the outside, but it didn’t take a rocket scientist to guess who those agents overseas were hunting famed plastic surgeons and medical researchers for. 

As he watched her shoot, uncaring if her stray bullets hit civilians, he thought of her recklessness, the disturbing whisperings of mutiny within the Vongola ranks, and the only, startling conclusion he could deduce from Timoteo’s vague letter. The Tenth Varia leader’s kindly eyes hardened. 

He knew what he had to do.


	2. The Original Vongola Tenth Gen as Varia (Character Profiles)

**Tsuna** : 24 years old. Experienced a short period of timid-ness in childhood; was sent to train in Italy with Reborn to inherit CEDEF at 13. Thanks to his earlier years as a bullying victim and the appalling sights he witnessed in the Mafia, he chose the Varia instead, and rose through their ranks rapidly under Reborn’s tutelage to become their leader at age 20. As an assassin, he is colder, more cynical and embittered than canon Tsuna; though still retaining the same gentle, polite and friendly demeanour alongside TYL!Canon Tsuna’s greater intelligence, capability and confidence. His respect for Nono and decent upbringing also allows him to retain his morality and compassion, though he has far less inhibitions about murder, oppression and torture; he only does so under explicit orders or when he believes it is necessary. He also kills as quickly and painlessly as possible, and commands his subordinates to do so; it is his and his Squads’ impressive triumphs against notorious enemies that have engendered much fear and awe.

**Yamamoto** : 25 years old. Tsuna’s first friend and acquired Squad Leader. Was an ordinary but popular high-school baseball player. Then a mugging injury gives him anomic aphasia, greatly impeding his studies, sports and social life. Having lost all in one fell swoop, he falls rapidly into depression, and attempts to commit suicide when Tsuna, a bullied loner then, saves and befriends him. Follows Tsuna to Italy, becomes the Rain Squad leader. Has adjusted to his disability and regained his cheerful demeanour by now, but still becomes greatly offended when anyone insults his condition (though few dare to do so anymore). Closely resembles TYL!canon Yamamoto, albeit with a darker streak and worldview.

Is undergoing intensive speech therapy and medication for his depression at the present, which has helped somewhat. Sadly, there is no permanent cure.

As with Yamamoto himself, the Rain squad focus mainly on individualistic kill assignments and full-frontal assaults; their targets being notably those of the mafia.

**Gokudera** : 24 years old. Tsuna’s right-hand man, and the second acquired Squad leader. Past life follows canon, meets Tsuna when he attempts to kill him in a suicide mission while Tsuna was training to enter the Varia, in Italy. Tsuna’s mercy earned him Gokudera’s fanatical loyalty, as a Varia member he is still famous for his short temper and penchant for violence, and finds it fitting to kill for his Family’s honour.

Largely irritated by Yamamoto due to his more pacifist nature, and is rather jealous of his shared history with Tsuna, but respects him enough to never treat him as a cripple. As a genius, he understands poetic language easily and is therefore the one Yamamoto communicates the most with. They also work very well together on missions.

As the Storm Squad leader and the Varia’s leading analyst, Gokudera’s development of psychoanalytic techniques was instrumental in substituting the Varia’s barbaric interrogation methods for more humane and effective ways. Under his leadership, the Varia Storm is now a trained division of professionals who coordinate interrogations, the intelligence network and investigative efforts. When engaged in battle, their fighting styles are incredibly flexible.

**Ryohei:** 26 years old. Was an up-and-coming boxer from Tsuna’s hometown. Met Tsuna at 17 while getting embroiled by accident in Mukuro’s first assault on Tsuna & co., when Tsuna returned to Namimori for a visit home at 15. His potential had piqued Reborn’s interest, who then proceeded to masquerade as Paopao Lo Shi and enlist Colonello’s help in training him together. Ryohei initially disliked Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto intensely once he realised they were mafia and assassins, but while assisting Tsuna in defeating Mukuro’s lot to protect his hometown, he came to feel that they were, in fact, good people who went off the right track. Tsuna further tells him of how he intends to reform the Varia, Vongola’s most blood-stained unit, once he becomes its boss. Ryohei considers it a worthy enough cause to dedicate himself to, although he makes Tsuna promise that Ryohei could leave if he ever felt that Tsuna had lost sight of his original goal.

He has not regretted his decision since then, although he still dislikes excessive bloodshed and prefers to heal his own comrades or incapacitate enemies through more peaceful means. The Varia Sun now specialise in martial arts, healing and providing backup because of him.

**Lambo:** 15 years old. The youngest Squad leader, and the most newly acquired. Following canon, Lambo is a child (7 years old) that Tsuna meets through his attempted assassination on Reborn one day, who had come to the Varia HQ on a work-leisure visit. As an ignorant kid, the young Lambo immediately latches onto Tsuna’s ‘big brother’ aura, although Tsuna had already been Varia for 2 years by then and was becoming very influential. Both Reborn and Tsuna witness Lambo’s unique ability, Electrico Cuoio, by happenstance, after which Reborn arranges for him to be accepted into the Vongola to see if he lives up to expectations.

Although Lambo grew up largely on the Vongola grounds and was assigned a kindly nursemaid, he never forgot Tsuna and often visited the Varia. Eventually, he comes to view Tsuna with deep respect and admiration, and is somewhat in awe of ‘Sawada-nii’s power, although he always considers Tsuna an older sibling rather than a leader. He resolved to work hard and join the Varia so he could assist Tsuna one day, and it is this determination and the stricter upbringing he receives under the Vongola (versus the canon version in the Sawada household) that allows him to gain prowess much faster. Slightly braver and more mature than canon 15YO Lambo, had already perfected Electrico Cuoio by this stage. Was elected the new Thunder Squad leader three months prior to start of story, following his predecessor’s untimely death and the defeat of his challengers.

Generally, Lambo hates fighting and completely abhors killing, not unlike Ryohei. However, being raised in the mafia, he accepts it much better. He will still avoid fighting if he can, but will not hesitate to do so to protect his fellow Varia or under Tsuna’s explicit orders. As the Varia Thunder, he assists in diversionary tactics, with open-area, close quarters combat and wide-scale property destruction as his strong suit.

**Mukuro:** 25 years old. Following canon Kokuyo arc, assaulted Tsuna in Namimori, but at 16. Same background in the Estraneo Famiglia, same outcome. Four years later, as the pressure of electing a replacement for the retiring, ill Varia Mist mounted, Tsuna approached him with a deal: to serve the Varia in exchange for Vongola petitioning his release from the Vendicare and protection for his followers. Mukuro agreed, although he warned Tsuna to always watch his back, as the he would never truly be loyal to the Vongola.

Being a master illusionist, Mukuro is often involved in infiltrative assassinations as well as reconnaissance. His Squad also excels in shock-and-awe tactics and guerrilla warfare.

**Chrome:** 23 years old. Origins and meeting with Mukuro follows canon (except for her age at which these happen), only Mukuro sought her out with the intention of using her as the conduit for his manifestations in Varia service. Despite being stronger, less shy and more assertive than her canon self from the added experience, she still dislikes socialising and is very closed, though less so around her subordinates, whom she cares deeply for. Her quiet mystique, kindness and beauty make her the most popular female idol among the Varia. This applies for virtually all of her subordinates.

Assisted by two lieutenants, she oversees the daily administrative operations of the Cloud faction and acts as their political representative in official matters. She is the strongest illusionist in the Varia after Mukuro and as such, acts as the on-site field analyst whenever illusions are involved. Her specialty is defensive and flanking manoeuvres, weaving her illusions seamlessly to increase the impact of the frontal assault. She is also capable of keeping grievously injured members alive and functioning as a last resort, although the act taxes her tremendously if performed for too long. Her own organs are self-generated.

In the Vongola, she is closest to Bianchi, who acts as an older sister figure to her.

**Note:** The Varia Cloud Squad is currently leaderless. Executive authority is delegated between Chrome and two lieutenants, who lead decisions during the actual battles. The Cloud Squad are particularly strong in concentric massacres, multiple-target attacks and melee combat.


	3. The Original Varia as the Vongola Tenth Gen (Character Profiles)

**Xanxus/Cinzia** : 18 years old, true-blooded Vongola heiress. Very violent, prideful and impulsive, relatively strong, but not as strong as the top tiers of the Varia and Vongola. Also very intelligent and independent. Does not disregard human life so much as underestimate the consequences of her actions. Triggered the Cradle affair 2 years prior to the start of the Varia vs Tenth Gen arc, almost succeeded due to the unexpectedness of it, reached as far as the area where the Rings were kept before Timoteo was forced to fend her off. Gained her scars due to burns from the Sky Flames in a freak blast, retreated to Namimori and remained under the covert monitoring of CEDEF while doing physiotherapy. Harbours a near psychotic resentment of her father, whom she blames for her current condition. Also views him as having reneged his promise on making her the heiress. (It was her frustration and impatience that led to the Cradle Affair).

Used to drink somewhat, now drinking excessively since she picked up the habit to combat the pain of her injuries. Has a mild inferiority complex around Tsuna no thanks to her appearance.

Name: Cinzia (Italian for ‘Cynthia’, an alternate name for Artemis)

**Squalo:** 17 years old, though effectively 2 years younger than Xanxus. Her Rain Guardian. Their meeting follows canon. Squalo loathes her treatment of him immensely and calls her ‘the queen bitch’ behind her back, but remains loyal as he senses their similarities and grudgingly respects her strength.

Squalo was born the illegitimate child of a famed swordsman. Failing to live up to expectations as a child and his bastard status earned him great ridicule, thus prompting him to aim for the Sword Emperor title to prove himself. Chopped his hand off at twelve when his training hit a plateau, for canon reasons.

Hates Yamamoto incessantly for having achieved his goal first, therefore rendering his sacrifice of his hand a total waste. Eventually acknowledge Yamamoto’s worth in succeeding the title, and works to beat him instead. Is still extremely sensitive when his competence is questioned.

**Belphegor** : 16 years old, the youngest of the Guardians. Sought refuge with Cinzia after escaping a juvenile detention centre for the criminally insane as a wanted murderer.

**Mammon:** Age –suspect. Offered his services to Cinzia at first because he saw her as someone who could be easily manipulated, and a means to draw upon Vongola’s immense finance resources and power to aid his search for a cure to the Arcobaleno’s curse. Gradually drawn in by her charisma and potential.

**Levi** : 28 years old, the second oldest of Cinzia’s guardians after Mammon. A bodyguard/ personal assistant assigned by Timoteo to Cinzia since she was 10, making him a former, relocated member of the Varia Thunder. Loyalty to his job became loyalty to the heiress alone somewhere along the line. Like Gokudera, his dedication can be near fanatical.

As an ex-Varia member, Levi holds much contempt for Lambo’s relative youth and apparent inexperience, which is why he refuses to acknowledge the teen as the new Thunder Squad captain.

**Lussuria:** 22 years old. Was a talented muay thai boxer/ instructor relatively well-known in European circles. Pressure faced in his rising sports career forced him to hide his burgeoning homosexuality during adolescence. Resulted in necrophilia when a suppressed crush was abruptly murdered. His elegant, brutally creative execution of the culprit, a mole planted in the Vongola, impresses then 13 year-old Cinzia (then learning by participating in fieldwork) so much she spared him the repercussions of civilian interference and took him under her patronage. Inspired by Cinzia’s unrestrained honesty to herself, he learned to embrace and take pride in his feminine ways and sexual preferences.

**Hibari:** 17 years old, Cinzia’s Cloud Guardian. The famed ‘Fang of Namimori’ whom Cinzia had been interested to recruit once she heard of him. Initially refuses, but a brush with the Varia Mist that culminated in his humiliating defeat promptly changes his mind, especially when he realises that joining may allow him to fight Mukuro again.


	4. The Varia Arc

-Tsuna stands in as a challenger for the Vongola inheritance at Timoteo’s orders to test Cinzia and teach her to value her Famiglia.

-Sun battle: Ryohei wins. Cinzia about to hit Lussuria in a burst of temper; Tsuna taunts her

-Storm: Gokudera loses because Tsuna orders him to retreat, does not wish him to kill Belphegor in obtaining the ring. (Supposed reason: finds Belphegor’s genius rare, wants to recruit him?)

-Thunder: Levi is introduced. Tsuna feels mildly irritated at his dedication to Cinzia. Lambo wins and convinces Levi of his worth as the Thunder Squad leader. Cinzia punishes her subordinate again, but Lambo stops her by telling her that there’s no point, Levi would go into cardiac arrest and die soon enough (a lie Tsuna’s Varia had planned beforehand). Squalo and Mammon hurriedly try to rescue him, Levi still mumbling apologies to Cinzia, who is in shock.

-Rain: Time runs out while they’re in a deadlock? Yamamoto saves Squalo (so that he may continue on his dreams) and is swallowed by the shark; Squalo nearly rebels against Cinzia when she laughs at his heavy injuries. [Squalo acknowledges Yamamoto after this]

-Mist: Chrome initially has the upper hand until Mammon manages to break her own spell on her organs. Mukuro steps in by possessing her body, and wins. Mammon’s ‘fake death’ shakes Cinzia; he were imprisoned by Mukuro and receiving treatment in actuality. [Mammon returned to them later]

-Cloud: Hibari vs Gola Mosca, implanted with a surgically altered impostor of Timoteo. When Cinzia sees her ‘father’ in the robot’s ruins, she flies into a rage and attacks Tsuna, allowing him to question her anger. Defeats her easily in the process; Cinzia loses her Sky Ring portion for attacking him before her own battle.

-Sky:

i) Hibari obtains the ring, doesn’t bother to take the Mist Ring but administers Chrome’s antidote so as to lure Mukuro out, who then proceeds to fight him. They are still in a deadlock when Mukuro receives orders from Gokudera to gather the rings through intercom, distracts Hibari momentarily and makes off with both the Cloud and Mist Rings.

ii) Lambo obtains the ring and leaves Levi be, so does Ryohei (who stays to heal Lussuria).

iii) Gokudera nearly incapacitates Belphegor (who is still injured) but Squalo steps in, they are locked in a deadly struggle until Lambo appears and shorts out the lights and windows; Gokudera makes use of the distraction to defeat them.

iv) Cinzia and Tsuna in a fierce struggle; Tsuna has the upper hand but often has to dodge Cinzia’s attacks, as her Flame of Wrath has increased in the last week.

[Tsuna incapacitated by the end of it]

-Tsuna half-unconscious, Mukuro fits the ring on his finger; he feels a surge of power and it backfires (Most of his subordinates do not know he cannot wear the Ring; Mukuro does but he’s probably trying to see if Vongola can survive the revelation of this secret, as he’s always acting against Tsuna in subtle ways)

-Cinzia is enraged; screams at Tsuna asking him why he bothered challenging her in the first place when he couldn’t even wear the Sky Ring. Tsuna explains that he needs to know if Cinzia is worthy –whether she cares for her Guardians, whether she’ll put the good of her Famiglia before her own selfishness and hatred of her father –and that even if she does not pass the test, he’d rather see the Vongola fragmented from the lack of a successor; he’d rather die a dishonourable death as a traitor/ oathbreaker than watch the Famiglia fall apart in her hands

-Cinzia becomes speechless. She remembers how Levi had nearly ‘died’, how she’d ‘lost’ Mammon already, how she’d found her father’s injured body amidst Gola Mosca’s ruins. She thinks about how Lussuria would cook for her, how Squalo would follow her to ends of Earth, how none of her Guardians had cared when she was powerless and injured and disgraced; forced to retreat to a no-name town in Japan. She lowers her head and grits her teeth. Then she glares at Tsuna and readies her Flames again.

“In that case, all the more reason to destroy you, trash, for killing Mammon and nearly offing Levi.”

Tsuna smiles. “Oh, don’t worry, Mammon’s fine. He’s in the hospital right now. Levi wasn’t gonna die either; that was just a lie. Of course we weren’t about to kill the heiress’s Guardians. Even that body in Gola Mosca wasn’t actually your father, but a surgically altered impostor.”

Cinzia snorts. “Who the fuck asked about that old fucker. Oi, Hibari! Squalo!”  
  


  
The two Guardians startle to attention.

“Fuck off and go make sure the others haven’t kicked the bucket yet!” Then she rounds on Tsuna. “And you, don’t think this means I’ve let you off the hook for tricking me.”

Tsuna smiles even more charmingly and bows while supported by Gokudera. “Of course. Ryohei will escort you and your Guardians to where Mammon is later.”

Cinzia sneers. “Yeah, yeah, got it. Oi, Cervello!” The judges turned to her. “Does this mean I’ve won?”

The women nodded. “Sawada Tsunayoshi has been disqualified from the Sky Battle due to his inability to wear the Ring. Therefore, the match goes to Cinzia.”

“Fuck yeah! Booze and steaks on the Varia, everyone!”

Tsuna chides gently that half of Cinzia’s team isn’t even old enough to drink yet, while Gokudera complained and Yamamoto laughed over the comms.

And that was that.

(As for how Cinzia grows to find Tsuna attractive –and therefore becomes even angrier at him –that’s a story for another day.)


End file.
